dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Terry McGinnis' birthday?
So, I've noticed lately that a lot of different sites have been stating Terry's birthday to be August 18th with various years attached to the date. The earliest mention of which I could find is an edit to his wikipedia page in 2008 (which prior to the change stated his birthday was June 27th). I don't remember a mention of when he was born on the show or tie-in comics, and the third volume of comics didn't come out until 2010, so would anyone here know where these dates originate from? -- ReachingForRevolution (talk) 17:48, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :I've done some extensive timeline research, and I never came across a good source for those dates. All I saw was a wikipedia edit war with those two dates, but neither is correct AFAIK. The most cited year of birth is 2023, which is speculation as well, but there's at least some foundation for that. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:56, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Well crud. I was hoping I'd find something to help with my timeline. Oh well. As far as the year goes though, I've come to the coonclusion through my research that as far as DCAU continuity Terry goes, his birth occurs in 2024. ::"Epilogue" states he's 16 at the time of "Rebirth", "Unmasked" states he had a run in with Kobra soon after becoming Batman yet he doesn't find out who they are until "Plague" which occurs after "Zeta" which is firmly set on August 11th, 2041 due to dates referenced in "Quality Time" and the amount of time said to pass in the episode. Which means for his statement about "right after I became Batman" to make any sense, Rebirth would have to be soon before it, which the closest it can be set is the year before due to references of it being Fall. Ergo, Terry is 16 in 2040 so he was born in 2024. I guess technically 2023 could work as well (if his birthday was later in the year, and he was about to turn 17 soon after rebirth) but it definitely wouldn't work with either of the dates that have been mentioned. -- ReachingForRevolution (talk) 18:22, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::See here for my attempt at a timeline, especially the placement of and the differing information on whether it's locked in time or not. Differing sources place "Rebirth" in 2038 or 2039. none place it explicitly in 2040. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:26, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :::I've actually seen that page, and while I know that it's never been explicitly stated that "Rebirth" occured in 2040, it's all about context clues! I go more in depth with my reasoning here http://dcautimeline.tumblr.com/neogothamdates if you'd like to take a look!--ReachingForRevolution (talk) 19:33, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::The problem with "context clues" is you're assuming there is consistency in this context. If even Timm and Dini can't agree, it's highly unlikely that they mapped out everything. For example, August 11, 2041, when Zeta shows up on Terry's school, is a Sunday. In the summer holiday. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:41, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::In real world it is. However, I've come to terms that since the DCAU is in a universe that isn't ours, it's safe to assume that it's similar, except when it's different. Sure, it's a sunday in our world, but as we see from the DCAU it's a weekday. As far as the summer vacation bit goes, a lot of schools actually do start back in August, so I don't see that as a large problem. Of course, it is obvious that the creators didn't sit down and map out a timeline, but I feel it's important when making a timleine, to take the shows word above all.--ReachingForRevolution (talk) 19:53, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Actually, Terry was seventeen at the beginning of Batman Beyond. He stated this himself when talking to Bruce via comm link while on a mission in an episode. The show is set 20 years after Bruce retired as Batman, which was back in 2019. That means they had to be in the year 2039 at the beginning of the series. That would also mean Terry's birth would have to be in 2022, not 2023. As the series went on, by the middle of season 2, Terry had been Batman for almost a year, meaning that they transferred over in the 2040s by then. A possible mislead was when the creators, when they made "Epilogue", was making Terry say Bruce met him when he was 16 instead of 17. This was probably because they had either forgotten his previous precise age or rushed it through and didn't think to look over it. The DCAU timeline is somewhat confusing with time displacement.--Elijah Young Eazy Banister (talk) 21:16, September 27, 2013 (UTC)Elijah Young Eazy Banister September 27, 2013 :::::::The year 2019 is not canon - it's a backformation from 2039. So that argument's out. Also, "an episode" doesn't exist. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:33, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Hey Elijah! I believe the episode(s) you're talking about are "Earth Mover" and "Big Time" both of which (along with Terry's bio on the special features for Return of the Joker) place Terry as 17 years old. However, there is never any mention in "Rebirth" of his age, so the comment in "Epilogue" is not unfounded, it simply places the events of "Rebirth" before those other episodes chronologically (which makes sense anyway). For all we know, his 17th birthday could have occured anywhere from a day to a full year after the events and both statements can still stand true (as I've pointed out from my link, the shows context clues us in to the fact that it occurs over a span of 3 or so years). Tupka already touched on the second point I was going to make. 2019 is never mentioned within the shows, and the only concrete dates we are given are August 5th, 2041 for Zeta going renegade, and 2009 for the near apocolypse. Which once again, going back to context clues, working off of the 2041 date is how I got the dates for "Rebirth", it's prologue, Terry's birth, and the events of "Epilogue"--ReachingForRevolution (talk) 05:21, September 28, 2013 (UTC)